splatoon: reaparición especie extinta los humanos vuelven el proyecto
by jesusito.0376
Summary: luis de 17 años fue elegido un proyecto de preservar la vida humana. ahora la nueva especie dominante calamar y pulpo. devera hacer lo posible en cuidar sus seres queridos (su hermana y su amiga camila) podra vivir tranquilo luis y también mas humanos. esperen y ya veran


**Apariencia especie extinta humano en splatoon**

(prohibido el copyrights)

Mi historia lo que era mi vida fue antes de estar en los  
calcetines Bueno comenzó un típico día de luis Cristian jacob christopher un joven de 17 años de orígenes de sangre de Guatemala en el árbol genealógico y su familia actual Estado Unidos origen -

En la actualidad del año 2023 era un joven promedió de la posición casi rica con cualidades únicas que se superan si mismo.

Algunas fueron de entre paill boll, unas actividades organizadas por el ejercito su padre militar de divertirse en familiares. Luis participó aun joven el participó a los 14 años era buscar cosas y varios talentos cuando pasaba los años. Su padre era orgulloso del nunca se rindió para lograr lo, si cai uno de su equipo lo levantaba tenía el sentido de ayudar a la persona que ninguno se quedó atrás, la era bastante se acoplaba el ambiente y otros detalles.

Era tan divertido ese día fatídico de risas y alegrías con su familia. Luis, su esposa y pequeña de maria de 11 años siempre feliz de todas las cosas.

Cuánto tenía tiempo su padre de luis para el. Le enseñó algunas cosas si no volvía el. Debe encargarse ser el señor de la casa para proteger su madre y su pequeña hermana.

Para luis era confuso que le dijo su padre pero lo prometió lo haría mis últimas fuerzas.  
Sus padre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que era lo correcto unas palabras sabias para ser buen hijo.  
Eso le sonreía para el que si mi padre. Vamos a jugar mas.

Mi padre dijo que si Si me satisfacen y me dan una recompensa de McDonald por lograrlo. Yo soy el alcalde alegría de niño saltaba alegría en poder saboreando la recompensa.

Esos dias pasaron rápido con mi padre.

Mi padre el pidio un amigo suyo que me diera varios arrays para que vuelva este listo para hacer varias cosas con el un ritmo mas diferente.

Le prometí que lo haría ese tiempo ese señor en esa hora establecida.  
El medió un abrazo con el cariño que me quiere mucho y su hermana los quería como sus hijos. Eso me alegra mucho por ser si hijo

Esos días siempre los atesorar bastante recuerdo mi padre, madre era rubia y mi hermana María pequeña.

Esos los días pasarían como agua siempre en diversas actividades de la escuela, mi hermana esos juegar quería cuando volvía en después de los arraigamientos del amigo de mi padre la decía que si la acompañó a ella era de campo de nuestro patio de la casa o veces Era jugar la Nintendo cambiar más U como algunos era splatoon 4 con amiboos, dibujar y jugar el te.

Fueron unos años maravillosos con toda buena infancia. Jeje y recuerdos también mi último Entrenamos el amigo de mi padre en la supervivencia, la defensa del auto, el ataque de cualquier arma disponible en el local o extranjera.

Que bueno tuve ese entrenamientos diferentes.

Estar preparado por tragedias o el proyecto del Gobierno de Estados Unidos. Y la muerte de mi padre ese año aun recuerdo esa vez.

Fue cuando lo vi última vez cuando estaba su descansado programado de ese día que gane un premio de una beca con recursos de cualquier cosa suceder proyecto (conservación de la especie humana con las máquinas crió los cuartos y los sanos fértiles de la reprobación humana dicho por el autor No dice antes después) CEHMCGCYSFRH esta elegido estar atentado se recoja ... Comp.ñ.a ... .lg..n

Luis: no sabía nada que significó esto último, le preguntare mi padre mañana en el día y sabe algo en unos contactos. (Nota mental no hablar solo cuando estoy apartado.) Nadie sera mi amigo.

Mi hermana maria siempre congenamos como hermanos que nos cuidamos uno al otro. Je me recuerdo estabos sentamos.  
En un campo de flores amarillas y nuestro gato de la familia pero unida que antes.  
No pude preguntarle a mi padre que significa el mensaje de que tenía el premio. Pero selo mande una hoja doblaba para que me dijera adentro de su mochila sobre que se diera cuenta.

Pero eso fue antes entre la tragedia que se aproximaba entre unas 2 semanas.

Ahí en nuestra pacífica casa de todos los estábamos tranquilos mi mamá, mi hermana y yo en la sala de la casa en la entrada.

Era el prefecto siempre en cada día de mis enraizamientos con los nuevos con el parque con una comunidad la hacía recomendada uno de mis amigos y amiga (para mi muy facil de realizarlo por la práctica del amigo de mi padre no me costaba tanto). También el amigo de mi padre me dio algo sobre un cuchillo de supervivencia del último recurso me dijo que no lo enseñar en público para evitar mal entendidos. Yo acompañaba a mi hermana algunas actividades para llenar su vacío por ausencia mi padre por estar el ejercito, la daba cariño a ella y también la morada alapar con este tipo de dinosaurio de la pena por la pena que tienen una sonrisa siempre.  
Mi madre la ayudó a cocinar o tejer por acompañarla a ella. Creo se me pego un poco de ambas uy.

Era un domingo 24 la hora de la tarde 4 pm tocaron la puerta en avisar la caída de mi padre en el combate. Ellos le dieron a mi madre una bandera de Estados Unidos y pergamino decia por este medio de conmemorar la caida de este soldado estado unidense con una medalla de valor en el campo para conmemorar su éxito de combate no olvidar dara su entiero entre 2 días para que el mar Un éxito su funeral. Por favor, vengan ser los principales familiares queridos para su despedida. También el gobierno del estado es encargado en una sola pensión por lo sucedido por unos 35 años más también se dara pensión a los niños de 17 años también incluye su hermana. Disculpe lo sucedido también por el ejército de estados unidos. Atentamente se dara las pertenencias del fallecido a la pareja casada. Lo sentimos mucho.

Depues que leyera y mi mamá estábamos muy impactados la noticia lo que sucedió. En no poníamos atención nuestro entorno por un momento que debemos hacer ahora por falta de ser amado y como el digo de mi hija o mi hermana que paso realmente como una relación y pensamientos en sus mentes que decir la realidad.

Volvió a la realidad cuándo María les toco la mano cada uno que pasaba. Es un mensaje de papi.

Luis y su madre le dieron una excusa que era anuncios impresos de llantas y venden casas o compra

La pequeña aceptación se lo creyo.  
María: okey mami y onecha volvere a jugar. Jiji  
Madre: divierte hija  
Luis: si divierte hermana o onesan.

En un momento en el que se juntaron como madre y hijo juntos por un momento lo necesitaban muy urgente. Lo bueno le pusieron un programa para niñas que duraron en una película de su edad de 14 años. Entre ambos lloraban plácidamente muy deprimidos sobre que leyeron ambos que tardo un rato de 31 minutos y casi desabastecidos ambos por el momento.  
Madre callie: pues ahora tenemos que hacer cambios de ahora hijo luis.  
Luis: la verdad madre que si. Eso fue bastante tenso para nosotros 2 leimos ese pergamino. Por favor madre te pido saldre por leche en la noche.  
Callie: okey hijo vee. Vuelve con cuidado yo cuidare maria por ese tiempo. No le dire nada secreto madre y hijo.  
Luis: okey madre. Yo voy ya Vuelvo

Ahi me fui de la casa para aclarar mis pensamientos que paso un momento.

Me fui muy rapido usando el parkour con bastante habilidad y destresa aumentada.  
Nesecito con el amigo  
De mi padre que busca y busca un empleo medió el tiempo para ahorrar cuando empieze el otro mensaje necesitaré eso mis amigos.

Yo llevo bastante tiempo para ir al señor amigo de mi padre. Lo bueno que estaba ahi el  
Toque su puerta de su casa y me respondió abrir cuando no estaba frente a suya.  
Ahi con su compañía le dije que sucedió por unos del Ejército mando un pergamino a mi casa ahi estaba mi madre, mi hermana y yo.  
No a mi hermanita sobre, no hay contenido que sucedió en eso a mi padre. Que debo hacer necesito consejos maestro. Estaba llorando su camisa.  
El asintió que comprendía la situación sobre estoy pasando. Me dijo tenía una parecida situación el paso que un años cuando era joven de 15 años la muerte de los dos padre de unos 20 años paso. Le dije a mi hermano es deprimido mucho al escucharlo paso los años cambió su actitud sobre ocurrido y el no recuerdo sobre si soy parte de su familia. Solo me dijo que no esta presente cuando vea la caja del entierro no lo soportar debes de que vea otro lado se distraiga.  
Bourt: se que podras seguir adelante. Es difícil ahora toca por el peldaño necesario de tu madre y hermana. Debe ser ... (En eso escuche las mismas palabras me dijo mi padre me recorde todo jeje debo ser fuerte el futuro que se espera)  
Luis: si señor tiene razón debo seguir sus consejos gracias. Me separo y me limpió las lágrimas que me quedaban aun.  
Bourt: lo sé diez esto es un regaló para quitarte el mal momento unos dulces y un talismán de la suerte para que sigas sin ningún mal suceder a proteger los malos momentos; Seres queridos Siempre ponérselo cuándo salga para siempre tener esperanza no olvides eso luis.  
Luis: si señor lo recordaré siempre su consejo gracias ya debo irme. Perdón por esto. Antes que me iba el señor bourt me dijo algo que fue.  
Bourt: asi que antes de que las vayas por ser un excelente alumno por las enseñanzas de mande algo siempre necesario por si acaso. Cuídate.  
Luis: si señor. Gracias por todo yo voy Caminando normal unas cuadras antes de usar el parkour.

Ahi saltado bastante para quitarme los momentos malos. Me encontré en un parque de la ciudad para hacer más movimientos para matar el tiempo y yo también.

Cuando me acerba nota estaban ahi todavía de mi amigo y mi amiga tambien.  
Luis: que bien estan ellos podre quitarme este día malo con mis amigos por ahora cuando llegue la okey voy a acelerar el paso.

Estaban ahi camila y drake en haciendo parkour todavía. Entré después de 10 minutos para ir a la playa.  
Drake: Espero que no hay ningún luis en ese lugar.  
Camila: si No hay nada por lo que se ha desafiado o algo ha ocurrido. Mi sexto sentido de la mujer esta activado  
Drake: okey de acuerdo vamos estar al juntarnos con el.  
Camila: sigueme drake.  
Entre ambos se encontraron con luis y el también con ellos.  
Luis: hola chicos que bueno están aquí.  
Drake: si mi amigo para que nos necesitas Luis es un duelo te desafiaron algo personal.  
Camila: por favor luis dilo con senseridad  
Luis: pues la verdad algo personal paso. Pero si quieren saber. Me gano camila en hablar.

Camila: si ya se que forma vas a decirnos cuando no conocemos entre hacer una competencia o carrera para saber si ganamos nos diras  
Algo. Pero si perdemos que es  
Drake: la verdad decime amigo.  
Luis: si pierden es algo importante personalmente paso algo serio por eso necesito su ayuda por eso debemos correr una carrera  
Camila: okey luis te creó vamos empezar.  
Drake: en serio le cres a luis. Vale la pena ir a correr

Ahi íbamos los tres en una gran carrera que tardan un tiempo de 40 minutos más extremos hubo esa competencia que hubo muy duro. Y el ganador fue luis algo cansado pero no lo mostraba.

Camila: hua luis fuiste mas rápido de lo normal. Se que perdí te escucho. Tienes mi confianza  
Drake: si igual yo me impresionante luis te superarse si mismo. Y lo tomarse bien en serio. Buena entrada la meta te admiro. Okey te prestare mi ayuda que es luis por este motivo isimos esta carrera.  
Luis: okey la es que fue necesario para despejar mi mente lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos sobre una tragedia familia mia.  
Drake: que fue lo que paso amigo, raptaron tu hermana para desfiarte y la única forma con nosotros luis; Es cierto que estoy un poco mas serio.  
Camila: luis que fue que paso en realidad que dijo drake. Estoy un poco preocupada  
Luis: no es eso lo que paso camila y drake. En realidad fue algo peor afectó a todos. Fue la pérdida de mi padre en el servicio del Ejército Estados Unidos una misión. No hay nada que hacer en el futuro Camila y drake. Que debo hacer una hora y conocer a un trabajó de tiempo libre en tomarlo. La tengo difícil amigos. Agacho la cabeza de mucho preocupado de desconcertado. Lo notaron ellos pero camila de ella fue estaba un poco más sorprendida de lo que dijo el a sus amigos

Entre ellos hablaron de su situación. Sus amigos sabían que decir al principio pero aportaron de dar apollo a luis su situación grave en su posición en ahorra el soporte familiar el. Harán lo que puede su alcanse en ayudarlo lo que pueda. Le Dijeron Que Sabian UNOS Trabajos El Otro mes Comienza la ONU ayudante en la cocina en La Tarde (Camila le dio esa information) y Uno en la noche pagana busque Hasta la madrugada (ESO FUE Drake)  
Luis: Gracias por entendre millas Situación amigos  
Drake: No te preocupes de eso luis siempre estaremos en cualquier cosa para ayudarte a estan bien  
Camila: igual luis te ayudare siempre a mi alcanze  
Luis: gracias amigos por eso. También son una parte importante de mi vida con ustedes alguien de confianza bastante. Les devolveré esto camila y drake. Me tengo que ir ya tengo un objetivo por delante planteado ya en el futuro. Bueno, yo voy. Nos vemos una ves nuestros caminos se crucen.

Drake: si mi amigo luis nos volveremos a ver.  
Camila: espero ese día pase luis jeje.

Entre ambos se recuperaron de sus casas antes de platicar en el camino de separar algo importante.

Mientras luis estaba en camino hiso mas parkour hasta llegar a la noche como 9 de la noche ya con el leche que compro y algunas cosas para el aparte. (Lo siento no tengo bastante imágenes para eso Imagínense es de noche si cuadraria bastante)

Cuando luis llego en la entrada de su casa estaba en frente y era de noche. Se impresionó bastante el cielo que es diferente que lo de siempre de noche. Esta es unica.

Luis: hua se mira más claro azul claro de noche y el cielo despejado. Tomar una celda para mi muro. Bueno llego el momento para ingresar a mi casa.  
Afff okey estoy listo. Lo que venga.  
 ___  
Computadora del sistema: elegido del proyecto (la conservación de la especie humana con las máquinas crió el genisar los cuartos y los sanos de la reprobación humana dicho por el autor no dado antes después) CEHMCGCYSFRH. Esta bastate estable año después de 13000 años lugar criogenizar.

Estable el sujeto se despertara pronto signos vitales estables y la existencia humana aun existe. Proteger el elegido toda costa y restablecer la especie humana.

.


End file.
